Jane's Secret
by James Stryker
Summary: Jane has a secret to tell Audrey. What is the secret she's hiding? JaneXAudrey (Jaudrey).


**Jane's Secret**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-new** _ **Descendants**_ **story. Well, you've read my first Malvie story, my Mal/Evie/Audrey threesome story and my Mal/Ben/Evie/Audrey foursome story. And I mentioned something at the end of my Malvie story** _ **I'm Your Girl**_ **where I said I will do a Jane/Audrey story. Well, I bringing you the first ever Jane/Audrey story. Jane has a secret to tell Audrey. What is the secret and how will Audrey react to her secret? Rated M for sexual content. This story contains smut and if you don't like reading smut, then go back. P.S. I do not own Descendants. So here it is, the Jaudrey story** _ **Jane's Secret**_ **. Enjoy.**

She was all that she could think about. She was beautiful with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. She was madly in love with the beautiful princess. Jane stood right in front of Audrey's door, thinking if she should knock on the door or not. Jane had a secret that she wanted to share with Audrey. This was a secret that she hid for months. They leave for summer break tomorrow and she needed to tell her right away. The shy teen took a deep breath and knocked on Audrey's door.

"Coming." Audrey announced while Jane stood there waiting for her to open the door.

"Audrey, there's something that I have to tell you. I like you. No, wait. I love you, Audrey. That's not good. I have feelings for you Audrey. Do you feel the same way as me? No, this won't be good. Come on, Jane. You idiot. There's no way that a girl like Audrey would feel the same way about you." Jane said to herself. As Audrey opened the door, Jane's eyes widened from seeing Audrey wearing nothing but a pink and blue bath tower wrapped around her tall leggy body.

"Hi, Jane. I didn't expect to see you here. What's up?" Audrey asked.

"Hi, Audrey. Can I come in? We need to talk." Jane said.

"Sure, come in. I wanted to show you my new dress that I'm going to wear for my date with Chad Charming." Audrey said as Jane enters the dorm room. The shy brunette sat down on Audrey's bed while Audrey walks into her closet to pull out a cute pink and blue sundress and showed it to Jane. "So, what do you think of the dress? Do you think it's cute?"

"Huh? Oh, uh. Yeah. I think it looks nice for your date with Chad." Jane said shyly.

"What's wrong, Janey? Do you have a problem with Chad? He's the most sweetest and most handsome guy I have ever met in my life." Audrey said.

"No, I don't have a problem with Chad. It's just that I've been having some problems and I wanted to tell somebody right away." Jane said.

"You can tell me, Jane. I'm your friend. We can tell each other everything." Audrey said as she sat down next to Jane.

"Okay. You see, over these past few months, I've been hiding a secret from my friends and my mother. I didn't want to tell anybody because I don't know how they would think of me." Jane said.

"What's your secret?" Audrey asked.

"Please don't laugh at me when I tell you this. Audrey, I'm a lesbian." Jane said looking down at her feet.

"You're a what?" Audrey asked.

"I'm a lesbian. You see, I'm not attracted to boys. I'm attracted to girls. And I am attracted to this girl that I know and I don't know if she feels the same way as me because she's dating some guy. I was afraid. My mother would disown me if she ever found out that I am attracted to girls. Help me, please." Jane pleaded. Audrey lies her hand on top of Jane's, holding it and lacing her fingers with hers and gazes into her beautiful, piercing blue eyes.

"Jane…" Audrey said softly.

"No, Audrey. I'm sorry that I told you this. I think I should go." Jane said.

"No, please don't go. Maybe this girl that you like will probably break up with the guy that she's dating. You know that love doesn't last, right? She'll probably feel the same way about you." Audrey said.

"Really?" Jane asked as Audrey nodded and smiled at her. Wanting to make the right move, Jane leaned over to Audrey and pressed her lips against hers. Audrey's eyes widened in shock from the surprise of her own friend kissing her. She wanted to stop the kiss, but she was enjoying the kiss from her. Her lips felt soft against hers, Audrey began to feel Jane slipping her tongue inside her mouth. The kiss lasted for more than a minute as Jane breaks the kiss and lightly tugged on Audrey's bath towel.

"Wow." Audrey whispered.

"I know." A smile appeared on Jane's face.

"I have a confession to make too." Audrey said.

"What is it, Audrey?" Jane asked.

"I've never told anyone this, but I'm bisexual. I like both girls and guys and I really wanted to be with you. You're so sweet and innocent. And I wanted to do some things to you. I wanted to touch you, maybe taste you. You're a beautiful girl and I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time and I wanted to do this with you." Audrey said. Jane smiles at Audrey and leans back in to kiss her again. The kiss started out nice and slow at first, then it became more heated and passionate. Tongues danced and moans filled the room. Jane's breathing became heavily and her heart raced, which got her excited.

"Let me get this dress off of you." Audrey said removing Jane's lilac-colored cardigan while Jane kicks off her pink peep-toe pumps from off of her feet. The shy daughter of the Fairy Godmother began to remove Audrey's bath towel, revealing her beautiful nude body. Her mouth began to water from the sight of her, she wanted her badly.

"Wow." Jane said staring at Audrey's body. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks. Now, let me strip you out of your clothes." Audrey said. Jane stared deeply into Audrey's eyes as she began to feel the princess' hands on her back, tugging on the zipper of her lilac rose petal dress and pushed her down on her bed to remove her dress. Jane was now left in only her lilac floral bra and matching panties. Audrey straddles Jane's lap and kissed her smooth alabaster skin, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and down to her torso while gently cupping her bra-covered breasts with her hands. Audrey reached behind Jane's back and quickly unclipped Jane's bra, releasing her creamy breasts.

"God, you look so beautiful Janey. I want to take you right now." Audrey said in a seductive tone which made Jane blush. Princess Audrey moved back up to Jane's lips and kissed her passionately while her free hand found it's way to her breast and gently massaged it. Jane bit her lower lip and moaned softly as Audrey continued to play with her mounds. Audrey grinned and felt Jane's pink nipple getting stiff and erect while rubbing it with her thumb. Audrey began kissing and licking the shy girl's neck and down to her breasts, taking one in her mouth while playing with the other with one hand.

"Audrey." Jane moaned softly. Audrey circled her tongue around the pink areola and flicking her tongue against her nipple before bringing her mouth down and sucking on it gently. Jane continued to moan and felt her panties getting wetter and wetter from Audrey's actions. Jane closed her eyes and threw her head back in ecstasy and smiled a little. Audrey guides her tongue over to the other breast and repeats her actions over again to drive Jane crazy.

"God, Audrey. Enough teasing, just move your tongue down my body and eat me out already." Jane gasped. "Oh, no. What did I just say?!"

"Relax, Janey. It'll be alright. No need to freak out." Audrey said. The beautiful princess made her descent down Jane's body. Her tongue trailed down to her belly button, circling it around and kissing her navel, then licked down to her bikini line. She starts gripping the waistband of her panties with her teeth and pulled them down to her ankles, revealing her cute, little pussy with a small patch of hair. Audrey was surprise by Jane. She thought that Jane would be the hairless type, but seeing her neatly trimmed pussy was just too adorable.

After unwrapping her precious gift, Audrey looked up at Jane and smiled at her and spreads her legs wide and kissed her inner thigh. Audrey nibbled and licked her smooth skin and snuck her hand towards her pussy, gently rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Oh, Audrey." Jane moaned as she closed her eyes while Audrey massaged her clit. Audrey grabs Jane's foot and brought it closer to her mouth and starts licking the tip of her toes. Jane giggled and moaned for a bit as Audrey licks her toes and taking one in her mouth and starts sucking on it. Jane's toes were painted a lovely shade of lilac. Audrey continued to worship Jane's toes for a bit before leaning down to kiss her pussy.

"I want you to taste me, Audrey." Jane said softly. Audrey leaned down and slowly kissed Jane's outer pussy lips and licked around them with her tongue. Lost in Audrey's chocolate brown gaze, Jane continued to watch her lover eating her out and starts grinding her hips into Audrey's face, feeling her tongue going in and out of her pussy. Audrey smiled at Jane and played with her breasts for a bit and pinching her nipples. The shy cutie gripped the bed sheets tightly and felt her first orgasm coming. Her whole body felt like it was going to explode.

"Audrey. AUDREY!" Jane cries out Audrey's name as she came all over Audrey's tongue. Audrey happily lapped up Jane's sweet nectar and brought herself back up to her lips to kiss her. Jane could taste herself on Audrey's lips. She was getting immensely turned on as she starts moaning into the kiss. Wanting to show her naughty side, Jane flipped Audrey over so she could be on top of her. Audrey was surprised to see this side of her, watching her letting her inhibitions run wild. Jane gave Audrey a seductive smile and started kissing her way down her slim, tanned body.

"Mmmm." Audrey moaned softly as Jane kissed in between her breasts and every curve of her body. As she made her way down in between Audrey's legs, Jane began to nibble, lick and kiss Audrey's thighs before diving into her pussy.

"Jane, please. Give it to me right now." Audrey whined.

"What is it, Audrey? Did you say something?" Jane asked.

"Give it to me, Janey." Audrey said.

"I can't hear you. You have to say it louder for me to hear it. You have to beg for me to eat you out." Jane said.

"Jane, please. Just eat me out. I want to feel your fingers inside my pussy while I feel your tongue on my clit. I want you to make me cum so fucking hard that I will scream your name out loud while I squirt all over your fingers." Audrey pleaded. Jane smirks at Audrey and began to lick around her dripping wet slit to tease her for a bit, teasing her with slow, torturous strokes.

"God, that feels so good." Audrey moaned.

Jane began to feel Audrey's hands gently intertwining in her hair while she kept feasting at her tasty treat and carefully pushed two fingers inside her and pumped nice and slow. Audrey continues to moan in delight from the feeling of Jane's fingers inside her dripping wet hole while flicking her tongue on her highly sensitive clit.

"That's it, Janey. Make your naughty princess cum." Audrey moaned. The beautiful princess gazed into Jane's cute baby blue eyes, watching her work her talented tongue on her clit. Her inner vaginal walls clenched tightly around Jane's fingers. The sensation drove Audrey crazy as she starts thrusting her hips into Jane's fingers, applying pressure to her g-spot. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, my God! Jane, I'm gonna cum!" Audrey cried out loud thrusting her hips faster until her whole body exploded. Her legs started shaking and her back arched as Audrey erupted like a volcano, squirting her juices all over Jane's fingers and all over her bed. Jane sat up and removed her fingers from out of her enchanted hole and licked her fingers to taste her juices while watching Audrey recover from her intense orgasm. Audrey opened her eyes only to see Jane smiling at her.

"Wow….that…was intense." Audrey breathed heavily as Jane lied down next to her.

"I know." Jane said. "So, about Chad."

"What about him? I want to spend some quality time with my favorite girl." Audrey said as Jane smiled at her and gave her a kiss just as Lonnie entered the room to see the two of them making out.

"I….uh…I thought I left my bookbag in your room. Looks like you two are busy, I'll come back later." Lonnie said as she closed the door behind her.

"Oops. I guess I forgot to lock the door." Jane chuckled.

 **And that's all for** _ **Jane's Secret**_ **. About time I finished it. Originally, this was supposed to be posted on New Year's Eve, but I was having some writer's block with that story and took a break from writing it. Then, I went back to writing it. So, sorry that I didn't get a chance to post it. Oh, will be working on two femslash stories for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. One is called** _ **The Innocence of Riley Matthews**_ **, where Riley shows her dominant side to Maya. And the other one is a** _ **Boy Meets World/Girl Meets World**_ **crossover story called** _ **First Experiences**_ **where one part takes place during** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **where Topanga has her first lesbian experience with either Rachel and the second part takes place during** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **where Riley has her first lesbian experience with Maya. Which** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story do you want to see? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Don't worry, I'll still work on the next** _ **Descendants**_ **femslash story Who's Better? I'm taking a little break from writing** _ **Descendants**_ **stories. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
